stream_moderation_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Networking
If there is anything that is extremely imperative for everyone looking to grow in any capacity in today’s world it is to network like crazy. In this survey conducted by Lou Adler and posted on Linkedin in 2016, the results showed that 85% of jobs come from networking. Not only does this apply for the “real world” when it comes to finding jobs, it really helps not only content creators but anyone looking to make a name for themselves in today’s world. You never know who you could possibly meet, especially through the Six Degrees of Separation rule. Make Friends If there is one thing that we have learned as time has gone on when networking, it is important to make friends and not just connections. Though it is good to have both and connections can get you places, friends will be a resource for as long as the relationship stands. No, we aren’t saying to make friends to use people, make friends because you genuinely want to be friends with them. The same goes for streamers you want to help, don’t do it for the numbers, do it if you enjoy their streams and want to help out. Many sources online say to differentiate the two, but if you build a relationship with someone even if it’s just business related around being a genuinely caring person you can make lasting impressions on others. Talk to someone like a person, instead of just a resource. This very interesting article posted on Forbes pointed out the positives of making friends instead of just connections when it came to Networking. Streaming as a Symbiotic Relationship Something that is interesting to see is how the world of streaming has become a sort of symbiotic relationship in the sense that it is difficult if not impossible to do everything alone. Not only do streamers require moderators to help them keep chat under control while they focus on their task, but streamers sort of need each other to grow as well. While you technically can grow your own brand and stream without any outside help from other streamers, it absolutely is much easier with some good relationships. As mentioned earlier in the Getting Started section streamers and moderators need each other, in the sense that streamers need mods to control chat and mods need streamers to, well have a chat to moderate. Automod does help a bit when it comes to controlling chat if you are lacking real moderators, but it cannot replace what a human can take care of. There are many things we wish Twitch would do for their moderator community, but we can get into that discussion at a later date. Some of the best things you can do for others especially on Twitch is an end of stream raid. We mentioned this in the Twitch Crash Course section, but when you raid someone on help your community find someone else to watch as well as help another streamer get more viewers. This is another way the streamer life is full of symbiotic relationships if you raid someone you know you help strengthen your relationship with them as you are showing you support them. If you raid someone you don’t know, but find them entertaining you can easily grow your network to have them in your circle as well (especially if they are a smaller channel). We want to emphasize, when it comes to networking in other communities as a streamer and a moderator of a streamer, please never promote your own stream or someone else’s in someone's chat. It looks terrible and may lead to some bridges being burned before they are even built. As stated before as well, you as a mod are an extension of the streamer, and if you are acting like an idiot in someone else’s stream you can damage your own and your streamers names. Be Active in Your Communities What people engage with, like, and repost on different social media sites really can give you an understanding of what that person is like off stream. While some people may be very cognizant of what they interact with and make sure not to engage in things that may get them in hot water, others may not and if they seem to not be a very wholesome person off stream, it might be important to talk with them. A big way to grow yourself and your network is your off-stream interactions with your community and others. An “industry standard” way of going about this process is having a good social media presence. Getting involved in social media is something we highly suggest, especially Twitter, as it helps keep your viewers and community up to date with your streams, whether from a moderation standpoint or caster. It is also a great way to get to know other streamers and moderators in the community especially the other streamers and mods on your team if you are a part of one. Usually, most streamers will have links to their socials in the description of their stream or on screen somewhere, and it doesn’t hurt to drop them a follow and interact with them off-stream. Probably one of the best things you can do as a streamer or mod for others is supporting each other. Back somewhat to the symbiotic relationship idea, sort of the “you scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours” mentality, helping people really goes a long way. Even just the gesture of reaching out to others if they need help is something that leaves a lasting impression. Whether its things like retweeting their stream tweets, or being active in their community and making friends it is just something that will not only be extremely nice, it’s also great to grow and strengthen your network. External Interactions One of the best things you can do to grow your network is to meet people in person, and one of the best ways to do that in the streaming world is by visiting conventions. Conventions are a great way to meet with other like-minded creators or even people you never expected you would meet from a streamer standpoint. If you are someone who already has somewhat of a following, reach out to your local conventions and see if they’d like to have you as a special guest. It’s great for your followers to be able to meet you and break the walls of streamer and viewer as well. Conventions are extremely useful to plan to have streamer and mod meetings to help try and build a better connection. When you plan to go to an event or convention it is always important to be professional but still be yourself. Don’t act like a full pro and change your whole demeanor to a point where your community and others won’t recognize you. You just need to make sure that you behave in a way that you would like people to know you as. It is useful to think of events and conventions like an extension of your stream and streaming platform, be the person you’d be online just in person. Business cards are a huge plus when attending an in-person event, especially when you are meeting up with other content creators, streamers, and moderators. Especially as a mod, use that as leverage if you are looking to grow your communities or find a new place to be helpful in. If you are an extension of a stream and you plan on sticking around for a while, it doesn’t hurt to put “mod for: (insert streamer(s))” on your cards. That being said make sure you sell yourself first, have your roles and skills at the forefront of your cards before you try to ‘sell’ your streamer to someone. Category:Pages